The Road From Here
by blazininferno
Summary: My own sort of Season 3. Takes place just after the season 2 finale and I refuse to accept its cancellation. I'll continue it myself if I must! And what's that? Is there a new guy on the team?
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

**So this is a fic I have been tempted to delve into after getting hooked on the show Young Justice. I am so unbelievably disappointed to know it won't be getting a season 3 powering through 1 and two in a week. It sucks but I guess these fan fics are the way we get by. This will be taking place shortly after the end of season 2.**

He was running. Always running now. The blasts erupted right behind him as he zigged and zagged his way between buildings, quickly leaving those pursuing him far behind. He ran for what felt like hours before finally allowing himself the rest he knew he needed.

Breathing heavily and leaning on his knees he looked down at his tattered yellow and red suit and wondering for what must have been the hundredth time, who he was? Where he was? And why did it seem like everyone he encountered wanted him dead...

xxx

_September 1 2016_

Robin leaned back in his chair, pulling his eyes away from the numerous floating computer screens giving them the break they were almost literally crying for. He swiveled his chair looking out at the expansive new living establishment he and a large part of the team now occupied.

It hadn't taken long for all of the Justice League to realize that the Watchtower was ill equipped to house so many hero's... especially teenage ones. Thus it had not taken long for Batman to offer up one of his less used secret caves as an alternative to allow the youngest members a place to train and in a few cases live.

The cave was set a few miles outside Gotham, an easy access location and was already well suited in the task of offering a training grounds and intelligence gathering. Follow that with a healthy donation from a certain Wayne foundation and they were able to equip the cave with everything a group of teenagers could need.

The league had even managed the installation of a zeta tube . Sometimes being a super hero did have its perks.

It was simple but it worked. The giant entrance area served as the teams official intel/debrief room while doubling as the primary living room when otherwise unneeded. Stocked with oversized couch, chairs, and TV it offered a group of teens the perfect hang out spot.

The next biggest room in true Batman fashion was the training facility. Offering tech only available to those in the tightest of Wayne Enterprise circles it was always ready to give the young blood a true test of their skills.

Of course additions had to be made to incorporate housing so many and a kitchen and living area were quickly implemented. Once again the help of magic and super strength seemed to make the job much easier than it should have been.

All said and done Robin had to admit that he didn't mind the new set up. Sure it meant less time away from the rather impressive tower in the sky but it was far easier to just be the kids many of them were away from the intimidating eyes of hero's like Superman or Batman.

Together Robin, Blue Beetle, the new Kid Flash, Beast boy, Lagoon boy, Wonder girl, M'gann, Superboy, Beast boy, Static and Bat girl each had their own rooms in the cave though there are many more available for less permanent use. And those beds were finding themselves filled with their old Young Justice pals more often than not. Robin had to admit it was probably a lot more fun here than at the tower.

It was the best of both worlds to those on the inside. They had a place to call their own and be themselves when down time allowed it while at the same time working side by side with the Justice League. Barbara acted as commander for the, "Watchcave" as the team had started joking calling it, since she was now Aqualad's second.

That coupled with routine visits from Black Canary, Tigress, or Aqualad to make sure their training sessions continued as scheduled kept them constantly on their toes. Their had been no shortage of missions following the aftermath of the Reach's failed conquering attempt. The damage the MFD's had reaped left the planet nearly crippled and the team was stretched thin assisting anywhere it could.

Robin was forced to shake his head clear as the zeta tube lit up announcing the arrival of one of his teammates. Seconds later Bat girl appeared in full garb and hastily made her way to the computer terminal Tim now occupied.

"Mission time," she announced as she stood next to him and began hitting keys in rapid succession. Robin leaned towards another keyboard jutting from the side as he responded, "I'll summon the team."

"No," Bat girl interrupted grabbing his wrist, "just Bart and Jaime on this one." Robin eyed her for a moment before adjusting the controls he had been playing with and hitting the confirm key. Barely a second had passed before there was a hum and a blur and the new Kid Flash stood before them, new pager in hand, "you rang?" he asked light heartedly holding up said pager. New additions for the entire team calling for immediate presence if activated.

Bat girl turned away from the screen as Jaime came walking in from the same hallway albeit at a much slower pace than that of KF. She hit a button on the keyboard and numerous pictures and news paper articles quickly filled the blank screens.

"Hurry up blue," she started as he formed up in front of the screens with Robin and Kid Flash. "The league has been following a meta for a few weeks now, he apparently surfaced after the countless disasters that followed the fluctuation with the Earth's magnetic field two months ago. Its apparent that he has been trying to aid the local authorities of a small town in the mid west."

"So he's a good guy?" asked Jaime glancing at a picture of this clearly young individual carrying a young girl away from a burning building.

"That's what we thought at first," Bat girl responded before pressing another key, "but after the league ran a facial recognition scan through every main frame across the U.S. we found several states out for his arrest. It seems our would be hero here has a few sticky fingers." The screens flashed with pictures clearly taken by security cameras of the unknown meta inside various establishments after hours helping himself.

"He looks so young," Robin said looking from screen to screen, "he can't be much older than us, we're sure he is a meta?"

"Almost positive," Bat girl responded, "all of his recent heroism's have involved some kind of fire, forest fire, burning building, you know the drill, that coupled with the fact that every break in he is related too has had the lock melted which causes us to believe the kid can take the heat, if you catch my meaning. Your task for right now is to find him. Talk to him if he lets you, bring him in if you can, and only engage if attacked first. We are trying to keep this from getting out of hand and while he may be helping out now, we can't be sure of his future intentions. Lets see if we can keep him on a straight path"

"That's it?" Kid Flash asked inquisitively, "nothing exciting just a snatch and grab?"

"We don't know what he is capable of at the moment and since you three appear to be close to his age we are hoping you will be able to talk him down without needing to resort to unnecessary violence," she scanned their faces waiting for the next complaint, when none came she continued, "when you complete your task radio ahead with its status and there will be a team here when you arrive."

"You want us to bring him here?" Robbin asked surprised. "We do," Bat girl quickly responded, "but we'll meet you outside and see where it goes from there. Take sphere to get there faster and hit the road, if all goes well you'll be back in time for dinner... dismissed."

With that she was gone, back out the zeta tube and on too another assignment most likely. "Always so chatty, the bat family I mean," Kid Flash laughed nudging Blue on the arm who joined in. Even Robin had to smile adding, "you have no idea," as they made their way to the hangar. "At least she was kind enough to leave the coordinates this time," Blue added, "last mission she walked off and completely forgot!"

**This chapter ended longer than I was intending but really wanted to describe the new "cave." Not sure how I feel about this story yet or where I'm going to go with it. Just gonna start writing and see what happens. Hope we like the start, don't know how frequently I'll be able to update or how long this will be. Time will tell :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and take credit for nothing but the story so far... new character might be showing his face soon tho ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

**So second chapter is up. Sorry I always have trouble when choosing when to use secret I.D.'s vs hero names so bare with me if I end up mixing them up a bit. Other than that hope you enjoy the introduction of my new OC. :)**

_September 3rd 2016_

Two full days had passed and it was late. Later than expected before Batgirl finally received the transmission from Robin. They had been in brief radio contact while the squad preformed its search but it was a relief to hear the boy wonder finally give her the conformation they were on their way home, package in tow. He offered little as far as the status of the mission but explained that all would make sense in time.

Batgirl contacted the appropriate rendezvous team and informed them of the situation, asking each to be at the landing site when the super cycle touched down. Thankfully each was available so that when the small hill that hid the cave came into view, Robin and his squad were landing in front of Batgirl, Batman, Aqualad, Black Canary, and M'gann.

As soon as the wheels of the cycle touched down Blue and the new Kid Flash jetted forward to talk to their welcome party while Robin assisted their unknown friend.

"Hola amigos," Beetle announced landing in front of the group, "delivery squad Alpha has completed its task."

"He's not bound," Batman stated simply looking at the pair now making their way towards them, "so I'm guessing there wasn't a fight."

"Well we sorta spooked him I think," Kid Flash explained, "he and Robin went at it for a few seconds before we were able to convince him we were just there to talk."

"And now here we are," Robin said leading the hooded teen and the cycle (now in sphere form) up to the gathering. "His names Curt," he continued, "Curt, this is Batman, Batgirl, Black Canary, M'gann, and Aqualad, jeez quite the welcome committee now that I'm looking around."

Curt stepped forward and removed his hood, he was tall standing at least six feet high but his frame remained hidden by a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. His features seemed simple... except for his hair. Shoulder length and glowing it seemed to have a life of its own. One minute it looked a deep orange but as he turned his head to inspect the group in front of him it seemed to change as the moonlight hit it rippling across every shade red imaginable, almost as if there were fires dancing beneath each individual hair.

"So you guys are really them, huh?" he asked, raising his hand as if he wanted to touch the Batman and make sure he was real. The stern demeanor across the masked mans face seemed to cause him to think better of it however and he turned back to the younger three. "This isn't some kind of elaborate prank is it?" he asked.

"Come on ese, we just traveled more than halfway across the country in a flying motor cycle made from alien technology to find you, either that's got to be the most elaborate prank in the world" Blue added with a laugh.

"Right, right, sorry that's true, just a lot to take in is all... I mean yesterday I was no one really, and then these three show up out of no where and say the Justice League wants to talk, what am I supposed to think?" Curt asked looking at each of the faces in turn.

"You may think whatever you like," Aqualad announced coming forward, "truth is, we have been following you for some time now, and we know of you recent exploits in helping to extinguish and pull civilians out of at least four major fires in the past two weeks. Care to explain?"

"Ah, right that... well all that alien end of the world mojo from a couple months ago left my area pretty beat up. We took the brunt of a few high level earthquakes and tornadoes which left a whole bunch of gas lines broken and leaking in the area. So fires have been pretty constant over the past month or so due to escaped gas fumes and my um... unique skill set makes me adapt at helping," Curt tried to explain.

"And just what would that skill set include?" Batman asked sternly. "Melting the locks on convenience stores?"

Curt looked away frowning. "So you know the good and the bad I guess, well why wouldn't you, your the justice league. Look I never wanted to steal, I never enjoyed it, but I've been homeless for nearly 10 years, the only man I've been able to call my friend died two months ago when an earthquake dropped his martial arts school on his head. It has been the only way for me to eat recently, I never took any money, and never anything more than I absolutely needed, I know that doesn't make it right but I would have starved to death otherwise."

"I understand, _we_ understand the need for survival but there are other ways, ways that don't break the law." Aqualad responded.

Curt shook his head, "not for me, I couldn't take that risk."

"Risk?"

"My powers, they used to be... unstable. I've gotten better at controlling them since I met that friend I mentioned before but after what I've witnessed, after what I've _done_ I didn't want to be in a crowded situation for any length of time."

"And what exactly have you done?" Batman asked.

Curt let out an exasperated sigh and his shoulders visibly slumped as he said, "its a long story." A slight buzz filled his head then, but he shook it away assuming it was an after affect of the ride across country.

Silence fell on the group for a moment before M'gann gasped from the back of the pack. Her eyes opened and she looked to Black Canary for a moment passing along a telepathic message.

Canary stepped forward then, "well why don't we go inside and we can talk about it?"

"What just like that?" Curt asked surprised, looking up, "you're gonna let me into the secret hideout?"

"It is not the hideout for the Justice League," Aqualad explained, "we represent a different team, one more covert and designed to help train our newer and younger members. We can offer you a bed and food on the table while we learn more of your abilities and help you understand them as well." He offered his hand in front of him.

"I can't even remember the last time I slept in a real bed," Curt responded, "if you can help me, then know that I am willing to help you." He reached forward and grasped Aqualad's hand, their skin had barely made contact before there was a slight hissing sound and steam rose from the connected hands.

Aqualad recoiled immediately, clutching his hand, "your skin! Its burning!" he exclaimed.

"Dammit," Curt said wiping his hand repeatedly against his pants, "sorry, I'm so used to it I always forget about it...my abilities... I absorb the heat in the air which makes them more effective and this seems to increase my body temperature to crazy levels. I'm sorry if that hurt."

"Not painful, just surprising. My Atlantean skin is naturally moist, and it appears does not appreciate the heat stemming from yours," he laughed.

"Come," he bade placing a hand on Curt's sweatshirt covered shoulder, "I feel there is much we can learn from each other." He stepped up in front of the rather uninteresting looking hill and said firmly, "Aqualad, override A-06," and Curt stood opened mouthed as the hill literally opened up revealing a long dark hallway.

"This way," Aqualad motioned allowing Robin, Blue, Impulse, and Batgirl into the cave as well.

As the group walked away Batman turned to M'gann, "how is he?" he asked simply. M'gann shook her head, "its hard to say, I didn't want to dive to deep for risk of alerting him to my intentions but he seems well enough. His mind is disciplined, very well in fact, though where he learned it I can not say... there's something else too." She paused and looked at Batman directly, "he has experienced loss, great loss, when he was young. I could not tell you how but he was a part of it and there were two emotions that seemed most prominent in the confounds of his mind. Pain... pain and fear."

Batman remained silent for a moment as he watched the team leading their new companion into the cave. "Canary, I want surveillance on him at all times and he should only be alone when absolutely necessary. Give him a day or two to adjust then take him to the training room, I want to know what he can do and if he's willing to talk I want to know what he's been through. There may be much we can learn from each other."

With that he pressed a button on his wrist and the Bat Plane dropped from the sky. With a head nod, Batman jumped in and was gone.

"Always so talkative," Canary laughed leading M'gann towards the entrance to the cave.

**xxxxxx**

**So I have little to no idea where I'm going with this story or how long its going to be. My favorite author has been quoted saying that he doesn't plan much of his stories he lets the characters decide so that's what I'm going to be doing. The OC is based off me so sorry for that but come on who doesn't want superpowers? Lol **


	3. Chapter 3: Powers revealed

**This is the chapter that I had in mind and actually gave me the drive to start this fic. Its long, a lot longer than the previous two but I hope you don't mind. Also sorry for the focus on the OC for these few chapters, I'm just trying to introduce him into the gang then we'll start seeing things from others perspectives and actually advance the story a little bit. Thanks for hanging with me, those few viewers I have :P**

**xxx**

_September 4th 2016_

Morning came and morning went. It wasn't until early afternoon Curt finally roused himself from the comfortable bed he found himself in. It was by no means anything special but by far one of the best places he had gotten to sleep in he couldn't remember how long.

He allowed himself another few minutes respite before finally pulling himself out of bed and stretching. He moved to the middle of his room to through a few more of the stretches he had learned to get the soreness of the early morning out of his muscles. It felt good not having the stiff back that often came with sleeping on solid ground he thought, as his joints cracked flowing through the motions.

Curt finished by reaching his hands high to the sky and standing up on tip toe to get the full stretch through his back and legs. He sighed as he finished... the air felt hot and sticky. It always felt hot to him, his abnormally high body temperature made sure of that. If it was hot outside his body absorbed it, but if it was cold out it the heat emanated from him warming the air in the surrounding area. That's why he liked staying barefoot, his feet had calloused over many years of doing so and the ground often felt cool to the touch which made for a nice change of pace.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he pulled on his black sweatpants and plain white sleeveless shirt. The only clothes that he really owned. He paused reaching for his sweatshirt, knowing he didn't need it but more concerned for the item underneath. Gathering his courage he tossed the sweatshirt to his bed and stared at the knife. It really was a beautiful piece of work when he looked at it. A five inch blade of polished steel that was razor sharp, with a carefully detailed handle in the shape of a hunting cat. Curt didn't know who had made it or what it was made of, only that he had taken off his would be mugger's unconscious body years ago. Since then the only time it had left the sheath was when he wanted to look at it or clean it. Still it made him feel safe out in the world knowing he always had some kind of weapon at hand. His powers were nice but they wouldn't deflect cold steel from piercing his heart.

_Screw it,_ he thought and bent down to strap it to his ankle. It was an unknown place full of people he didn't know. Better to be safe than sorry he figured standing back up. His baggy pants would hide it well enough and who could blame him for being careful in a mysterious world.

With that he took a deep breath to steady himself before moving to the door and into the hall. Curt wasn't really sure what to expect as he made his way past the many doors that undoubtedly hid the rooms of many other "hero's." The hall ended in a freakishly large room that consisted of a kitchen and a living area as well as a space full of computers and equipment so high tech that Curt doubted he would even be able to turn it on let alone work any of it.

In the few moments it had taken him to observe his new surroundings Curt had been noticed by the small group of people crowded around the kitchen table that he had missed.

"Ah, Intruder!" Curt heard one of them yell, drawing his attention to the adolescent child running at him who was... _Green!?_ That couldn't be right. Before even had time process that there was a green kid sprinting at him, the child had morphed before his very eyes and he felt himself slammed up against a wall and held in place by an eight foot tall and still green gorilla.

"Okay, so you are really green," Curt laughed trying to remain calm.

That was shattered though when a huge beast of a boy in a black shirt with a red superman logo slammed his fist into the wall right next to Curt's face, with enough force leave a crater the size of his head. _Right don't piss that one off,_ was the only thing Curt could think.

"Who are you?" the angry young man demanded, "how'd you get in here?"

Curt stammered quickly, visibly flustered trying to form the words that he was invited, that he was supposed to be here! But he couldn't, he stuttered weakly unable to get any sound to leave his throat as the gorilla squeeze harder pinning his arms to his sides. Curt could feel its skin heating up to match his own temperature but if it bothered it, it wasn't showing.

Thankfully he was saved the trouble of explaining when he finally heard a voice that he recognized call from behind the two behemoths in front of him, "Superboy, Beastboy enough!"

"Oh thank god," Curt was finally able to mutter as he noticed Robin appear around the furry mass that he assumed must be Beastboy. Robin looked different in civilian clothes, he had to admit and it was still impossible to see his eyes behind the dark glasses he wore, but it was no doubt the boy wonder himself coming to his rescue.

"Let him go BB, he's with us," Robin said calmly looking at the gorilla. "Sorry, I forgot to let you guys know this morning, we got back late last night and passed right out without thinking, its my mistake."

Curt watched with amazement as the monstrous gorilla in front of reverted back into the kid of no more than ten years he had just seen. Only on closer inspection he realized he was far from ordinary beyond just the green skin. Almost his entire body was covered in hair, and was that a tail?

He didn't have time to question it because the kid immediately started hopping around and rubbing his hands together, "ah, geez man what are you made of, lava?" Beastboy squealed.

"Its his abilities, again my fault for not informing the team," Robin explained, "team this is Curt, he's gonna be hanging out here for a while."

By this point the rest of the young hero's that were around the table had made their way to the group. "Sorry Curt, more names," Robin laughed, "You've already unceremoniously met Beastboy and Superboy here," he motioned to the two in front and they nodded in response. Gesturing to the rest of the crowd Robin continued, "this is Wondergirl, Static, Lagoon boy and well you already know Impulse."

"Uh, hi," Curt managed to sputter feeling far more overwhelmed with the multitude of faces than he had originally planned when waking up this morning. "I'd offer to shake hands but well..." he gestured to Beastboy who was still rubbing his hands on his pants trying to clear the heat away.

"Kryptonian," Superboy said simply thrusting his hand out in front.

"Whats that now?" Curt asked hesitating to make contact.

Superboy looked confused, "um, you know Kryptonian's... Superman's race, indestructible to almost everything."

"Oh, sure, sure," he responded though really having no idea at all what was being talked about. Still he decided accept the hand offered and clasped Superboy's with his own. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, a flinch? An immediate retraction? A grimace?

What Curt hadn't expected was a content handshake, a firm grip from both parties, and the faintest hint of a smile on the lips of this hulk of a man he was now touching skin to skin. It was the first real contact he had made with anyone without them reacting negatively since the discovery of his powers nearly twelve years ago.

Curt looked at the red "S" on the big man's shirt again as they released the hand shake, "so are you like related to Superman?" he asked.

An expression crossed Superboy's face at the question, one Curt couldn't quite figure out. Was it loss? Anger? Regret? Pain? Or contentment? It could have been any of them or all, he didn't know. "Sort of," was the only answer he got as the behemoth walked away.

"Um alright," Curt said to his back as he looked towards the group at a loss for where to go next.

"Yea you get used to that," the one named Static said nonchalantly, "its just his nature, it was the same way when I joined."

"Come on," the blonde haired Wondergirl said as she jumped... no _flew?! _Back to the kitchen area, "we have lots of leftover breakfast. Today is waffles!"

"Wait you mean there's food here too?!" Curt asked suddenly both surprised and eager.

Impulse clapped him on the back, "what you'll soon learn, is that if there's a speedster in the building, there will always be food."

Curt just laughed and let the group lead him to the table where he graciously accepted the piles of hot food that were laid out. The team had joined him each digging in to their own respective plates as they past the time talking and sharing stories as they got acquainted with their new companion.

He learned their names, Cassie, Virgil, Bart, Gar, and Conner. Being a member of the "Bat family" he also learned that Robin was strictly forbidden from revealing that piece of information, so he remained just "Robin." He listened to stories of past missions and how the team helped the Justice League and even saved the world a few short months ago.

In return he shared parts of his past as well. He kept them clear of his darker beginnings and a few more personal details but Curt didn't shy from admitting that he had been alone since an early age, with few friends and less family how he managed to survive day by day. Offering to work hard labor for the instructor at a dojo in return for classes to train his body and mind. Gaining control over his powers slowly but surely and a little of his time in the past few months.

At the mention of his powers Curt could tell everyone at the table was curious. A point only nailed home when the little green boy Gar asked, "so what exactly can you do? I mean besides heat your body up like a bonfire."

Curt laughed, "that I don't control, its just an unfortunate side effect. But if there's a place here a little more... open, I can show you if you want."

"Oh I think we can find a place," Robin smirked, and Gar clapped excitedly, always eager to learn more about the powers gracing the planet.

He led the group through the living area and through a rather unimpressive door that was situated near the back. Inside he it a switch and the lights kicked on one set at a time. Curt could barely stifle his gasp as the place lit up. It was a room nearly half the size of a football field filled with training equipment. It seemed to have been cut into pieces. One corner held what was clearly a target range designed for projectile attacks, another corner was full of punching bags and similar equipment for work on hand to hand training, the third held a variety of weights and benches for maintaining physical shape, and the last corner was matted and had jump ropes and other hand eye coordination drills. The highlight of the room though sat smack in the middle. A large circle decorated the floor here, glowing faintly against the tile, clearly a sparing ring designed to pit students against each other.

"Oh I could get used to this," Curt muttered happily, he had never had so much room to practice or to maneuver while using his powers.

He was about to step out into it but stopped himself, "may I?" he asked turning back to the group.

Robin nodded, "of course! Is it okay if we watch?"

"Not a problem," Curt responded smiling as he started to walk away, "oh, you might want to keep your distance... could get hot," he added with a wink.

"Really, heat puns already?" Virgil groaned to the group who just laughed.

xxx

Curt walked to the center of the room right in the middle of the sparing ring. It seemed the most open area with nothing over head and plenty of room to let loose. The perfect place to start in his opinion.

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, felt the heat coursing through his veins, became one with said heat, and slowly at first he began his dance. His arms drew careful circles in the air in front of him as his feet began to move. Stepping carefully, his feet always the same distance apart and never crossing he moved precisely around the ring. The circles his arms made were getting bigger and bigger as he picked up the pace.

"Um, whats supposed to be happening?" Gar muttered poking Robin in the ribs.

"Just watch," he responded

As if on cue, Curt focused on the heat in his hands and allowed the air around his fingers to ignite. With a rush the air seemed to come alive as the fires grew steadily climbing to his hands. As he moved he brought his hands closer and closer together, shrinking down the circles he drew until he clapped his hands together quickly and when he pulled them apart they were no longer engulfed in flame. Instead, between them hovered a glowing orb of the orange fire that seemed to follow his movements.

With a thought Curt fed more energy into the orb and watched it grow until it was about the size of a basketball. When he was finally satisfied with its size he began to play. Moving quickly and expertly around the ring he bounced his ball of flame repeatedly against the ground and laughed as moved it through his legs and around his waist like an expert basketball player. Of course he was cheating, if he were to allow the ball to actually hit the ground it would never bounce, it would just collapse and spread the flames across the tile until they extinguished. That was why he was controlling it, mentally recalling it to his hand as soon as the fires brushed the ground. Still, it made for quite the show.

Curt hadn't had this much room to play with his fires before and as he moved his confidence grew. He decided to have a little fun with his new acquaintances and he turned to face them abruptly yelling, "catch!" and he threw the ball at the group.

Their reaction was instant, Gar dove to the ground, the rest scattered, save for Conner who was prepared to slap the ball away. There was no need however, because as soon as it got close enough, Curt had recalled back his way laughing. "Just kidding," he said smiling as he began moving it through the air in front of him.

He brought his hands close together, then quickly moved them apart. As he did so his toy elongated becoming like a rope. One that seemed to move of its own accord as it began coiling around his arm and slithering over his body. It crossed from one arm to the other then down his chest and leg to the ground where Curt had it start sliding across the ground like a snake. One hand in front of him allowed him to control its movements while with the other hand he created another snake like coil and then he had two little fire ribbons skittering across the tile.

He played with them for a bit sliding over the floor and tangling with each other before separating. Curt wanted to try and bring a third into the mix but it was hard enough keeping two where he wanted them let alone three, so instead he decided to bring them together to create one large rope that he lifted in front of him. A few hand motions and he had created a large hoop of flame.

This was Curt's favorite, he had started using this design to help with his coordination ability to move quickly. It floated vertically and he started moving it around the ring. Every time it neared him he would jump through it with a different acrobatic stunt. He was no athlete, he had accepted that, but that didn't mean he couldn't pull off a solid back handspring or two. Throw in a couple front handsprings and a few side flips and you have quite the show.

When he was starting to feel tired Curt decided to end this part of his performance and with a flourish of his hands he extinguished the flames floating before him.

"Well that was fun, whats next?" he asked the room cheerily. He prepared for what he considered to be the best part of his abilities, though he decided to add some flare to it for his onlookers. Holding both hands at his side palms down he swung them upwards quickly. As he did so a rush of flame spewed forth from between his legs and seemed to swallow his entire body. Then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. But so too did Curt, leaving behind a cloud of thick dark smoke.

"What the?!" Cassie couldn't help but shout.

"Did he just?!" Robin asked.

"Where did he-" Conner was saved the trouble of finishing his question as movement caught the groups eye from the other side of the room.

Sure enough, there was Curt amidst another could of smoke in front of one of the bigger punching bags working through a series of fluid combinations. Nothing too fancy or exciting but it was clear he had seen some sort of formal training, which would coincide with his story of working at a dojo.

The gang watched as his strikes varied. A flurry of punches to make a boxer proud, a step back followed by a series of kicks keeping his opponent at a distance, an elbow, a knee, a jump back then immediately forward with a solid round house kick to the side sending the bag swinging.

Then as soon as it had started there was another fiery flash and only more smoke where he had been standing.

"Hey," came the call from the other side of the room... again. "How do I work this target shooting thingy!?"

Robin laughed audibly as he made his way to the control panel, he'd never seen someone having so much fun in the training hall. Especially if it was Black Canary or Artemis running the program.

"So what are we feeling?" he asked the fiery youth. "Stationary, moving, or do you want em shooting back at you?

Curt visibly hesitated, "um how bout we just start with just the moving thing."

"Fair enough," Robin responded punching a few keys, "and don't worry about the fire, all targets are completely flame retardant. Its necessary when so many of our friends enjoy playing with explosives."

Curt raised his eyebrows at the explosives comment was far more interested in throwing fire around to think to deeply into it.

As soon as Robin hit the final key the target corner came to life. Dozens of human shaped targets popped from the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. Each one had a glowing grid spread across its torso and head to indicate where the trainee's attacks made contact. Curt cracked his knuckles preparing to let loose when the movement motors kicked in. Some targets moved back and forth, others up and down, some even dissapeared into the wall or floor only to reappear at a random time.

He had to admit, this was more than he had expected and far more than he had ever attempted but who did he have to impress right? A laugh escaped his lips as he started rubbing his hands together, with a flash his hands ignited once more, flames licking up his fingers and dancing around his wrists.

Curt held his hands out wide and with a thought the flames slid to his palms to hover slightly above them. Two tennis ball sized fireballs ready to go. Curt threw them like they were exactly that, of course fire held no weight and normally wouldn't go anywhere but thanks to a mental command each soared like a mini RPG, hurtling towards their intended targets. He had picked two slower moving enemies for his first shots, his right was perfect taking its target right in center mass, his left however was flying left. That was corrected with a thought and the ball abruptly changed directions catching his target in the side spreading flames across its torso.

Curt started laughing, was he having, dare he say it, _fun?!_ He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. The last time he had really been able to let loose with his powers was... he couldn't remember when if ever. He was always so scared. Scared of being seen, scared of hurting someone, scared of losing control. Always fear, but here in this room, with these people he felt secure, he felt safe and he was having fun.

He decided to test his boundaries. With a clap of his hands each individual finger ignited, with another thought each fire rose up above his head to rest noiselessly. Ten little golf ball sized fiery orbs hanging silently in the air before him. Then holding his thumb up and index finger out like a mini gun he mocked shooting the targets in front of him. With every imagined shot one of his fiery creations soared forth like a flaming bullet, impacting one of the countless targets before him. Responding to his mental orders the orbs impacted but remained burning in the middle of each torso. When all ten had been fired but remained burning he smirked, and with a clap of his hands each orb exploded into a burst of fire and smoke, setting off almost every target on the field. _Oh yes,_ Curt thought, _I could get used to this._

With a flourish and another fiery puff of smoke Curt vanished to reappear in front of his gathering of onlookers, who started coughing as more smoke followed his entrance.

"Oh damn sorry," he apologized waving his hands trying to clear the air, "I only ever did this outside so I never really noticed the smoke."

"Don't worry about it," Robin said waving a hand in front of his face, "this place vents well, remember what I said about explosions?"

Curt laughed and bowed his head thankfully, "I appreciate the ability to use this facility, I can't even tell you how long its been since I've been able to use my powers this freely."

"Our pleasure, that was quite the impressive display," Robin responded.

"Impressive?" Beastboy exclaimed, "That was totally awesome! The way the fire is just like whoosh," he made elaborate motions with his hands, "and then your all like poof! And there's smoke and your just gone, some where else. So cool!"

Curt laughed at the adolescent's enthusiasm, "thanks little man, glad you enjoyed it. But I'm wiped, need to let my body heat back up something fierce, I haven't used that much fire ever I don't think. Drops my temp a whole lot apparently." 

He noticed Beastboy eying him curiously, so Curt smiled and held his hand out, "see for yourself."

Beastboy approached cautiously not forgetting his contact as the gorilla but none the less bravely put his palm on Curt's and was surprised to feel the drastic difference.

"He's right, he's way cooler now, still warmer than me but not unbearable."

"Lets go in the living area," suggested Cassie, "much more comfortable for sure."

Lagoon boy spoke up for the first time since Curt had woken up, "I've seen enough, going for a swim, later Chum."

Curt raised his eyebrows as the fish man walked off, "whats up with the lochness monster?"

A few of the members seemed to toss Superboy a few interesting faces, "long story," was the only explanation he would receive from the big man.

Curt understood the difficulty of sharing certain experiences so he didn't push the subject. Instead he took the lead back towards the main room, "fair enough, I like the sound of that living area, I want to hear more about everything that goes on here," he laughed.

The rest of the gang followed suit also eager to learn more about their companion.

xxx

**So this should be the last chapter that is specifically OC based, just needed to introduce him and give an explanation of his powers so I can write about the team as a unit instead of so individually. Also, I have decided that it is very hard to write conversations well with so many diverse characters. I give the show writers series props I hope I managed it at least fairly decently. Again sorry for the length but I figured it was better to do one big one than a few shorter ones. Hope you like it and feel free to review good or bad I don't mind the criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4: Story time

**So I have started a second fic which is something I normally wouldn't do but I wanted to be able to write not only about the time between seasons 1 and 2 as well as post season 2. Feel free to check it out but I'll be trying to keep both updated pretty frequently. I'll most likely be updating alternatively.**

_September 6th 2016_

Batman pressed replay on the security footage of the training room in the cave for what must have been the dozenth time in the past two days. He studied, monitored, and tracked the movements of the fiery youth as he flowed through his carefully placed movements. He had seen training, of that Batman was certain, but from who and how much?

On the screen next to the footage was a news article. It was old, almost twelve years old to be exact but the story brought a sense of unease to the masked man in front of the screen. It was enough however, to question the young man's story.

The kid was an anomaly. Batman hated anomalies. As a detective and more specifically one without superpowers knowledge was his greatest weapon. One could never be to careful when dealing with a meta.

It was time to learn more. He pressed a few keys on the keyboard in front of him and waited for the appropriate members to responding

"Aqualad here."

"Black Canary receiving transmission."

"This is Tigress."

"Good your all connected," Batman responded, "Tigress your taking over training duties for today, Aqualad, Black Canary, its time to have a chat with our new friend, see if he'll give you any more information about his upbringing. I'm sending you two a news article for preparation, I want to know what you think. Batman out."

There was no questioning the Batman.

xxx

Artemis splashed the cold water running through the sink onto her face.

_Training duty,_ she thought, it wasn't a bad thing. She had actually come to enjoy her time with the younger kids and reveled in helping them learn the new techniques that could help keep them safe out in the field.

Besides with Nightwing on temporary leave and Black Canary and Aqualad playing shrink there wasn't much choice in teacher. Who else had been raised by assassins and was taught to fight by age 11. Who else had spent months undercover with the one and only Deathstroke watching, learning his movements?

She was the logical choice and Batman was nothing if not logical. Artemis let out a sigh as she pulled herself out of the bathroom to get ready for the day. The apartment was quiet, it was always quiet now. The kitchen was less than half as full as it used to be, there were fewer wrappers left laying around, and there was a constant cold spot on one side of the bed she refused to touch.

She sighed again pulling on her orange and black skin suit as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Not that there were many left these days. It was more like an overpowering sadness that threatened to drag her down into a bottomless pit of depression.

It hadn't always been like that. She had tried being angry after it happened. Angry at herself, angry at Nightwing for the stupid mission. They were supposed to retired, supposed to leave this life behind. Although when faced the facts how could they have stayed hidden away with the fate of the world at stake. Even if she had refused the mission they both would have stood ready when the MFD's were activated.

So she tried being mad at Wally. Mad he ran off without telling her, mad he had left her. But how could she be? If he hadn't gone there wouldn't be a world left. Wouldn't be a her, wouldn't be a league, wouldn't be anything anymore. How could she be mad at someone who had sacrificed himself to save over seven billion people.

All that remained was sadness. She missed her lover, her teammate, but most of all she missed her friend. Artemis had wanted to go back to retirement after the crisis was over. Wanted to finish college, do it for him. Yet how could she? Hours alone in what used to be their apartment, full of his stuff she couldn't bear to throw away. So she had returned, back in a new uniform with a new mask to hide behind. At least that's what she told herself. Although it seemed all the mask was doing was preventing others from seeing the puffy redness that so often surrounded her eyes.

Thus she had returned to the mission life, even if it wasn't with the same enthusiasm she had, had almost six years ago upon meeting the team. Artemis had been Wally's green clad archer, his constant companion on and off the battlefield, and on more than one occasion she had been held safely in his arms speeding around as she loosed arrow after arrow.

Now when the mask went on she was Tigress. Wielding a katanna at close range she was oddly reminded of her numerous encounters with her sister over the years. However, she had ditched the dinky hand crossbow she had been forced to use and in its place was a sleek, powerful recurve bow.

A gift from Green Arrow who had pointedly expressed his displeasure at the color but told her that a tiger should be able pounce from all distances. She had to admit that she missed the multitude of specialty arrows she had been able to use with a bow that the cross bow just couldn't handle. So she had accepted graciously. She was glad she did too, it wasn't a compound bow which let off the weight as she drew back on the string, instead it when she pulled back and watched the limbs bend with power she was holding the full seventy pound draw weight. That only added to the satisfaction as she watched her targets fall again and again.

Strapping her weapons to her back and wiping her eyes one more time to guarantee there was no residual redness remaining she made her way to the door. Fixing her mask firmly on her face she strengthened her resolve... she had newbies to train.

xxx

_Recognized: Tigress B07_

"All right kiddies!" she called through the cave, "its training time, all hands on deck!"

She noticed Conner lounging on one of the couches, "you too supey," she said poking him in the neck, "just because your what six years old now? Doesn't mean you get out of it."

He grumbled a little bit but overall he seemed to laugh it off and make his way to the training room.

_His attitude certainly has improved since he and Megan started patching things up,_ Tigress thought.

xxx

_In a room just down the hall_

Curt lounged lazily in one of the oversized arm chairs Black Canary had made sure to keep in what the team had taken to calling her "psychiatric ward." His legs hung over one arm rest, his back resting against the other as he listened to Aqualad explain about how the team worked, how it was run and lastly why they had called him in for a talk.

"So you must forgive us these misgivings but if you are to stay we must know where your loyalties lie, for the safety of not only my team but also for the Justice League as well," Aqualad finished.

Curt almost laughed at the absurdity of it, "really man?" he asked, "you pulled me in off the street where I wasn't even sure if I was going to survive the day and gave me not only food but a place to sleep. You can have my left arm if you want it..." Curt paused. "Well I sorta need my arm to use my powers so how bout a couple fingers."

Aqualad couldn't suppress a smile at the young man's relative ease at the situation. Most people he met were intimidated, either by his dark skin, gills, or large size. This young man seemed perfectly content where he was however. The boy was probably of similar height with Aqualad, but far skinnier. That didn't mean he was without muscle though, he was fairly toned for one so lanky but that seemed to raise more questions for the Atlantean.

"You may keep you appendages, thank you," he laughed before nodding to Black Canary next to him.

The tall blond leaned forward in her chair before saying, "we are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt in many cases," she started, "we believe that not only could you benefit greatly from being here but the team could also benefit from your particular skills. You'd be surprised how many villains like playing with explosions or fire. However, there is one thing that was brought to our attention we must show you."

Without another word she pressed a few buttons on some keyboard out of sight of Curt and a screen flashed in between them. On it was the news clipping Batman had found earlier that day.

Curt's reaction was immediate as he read the title, _explosion levels house: two dead, boy found buried in rubble._ His face went pale and his expression stern as he sat up straight in the chair.

The next words out of his mouth lacked the usual humor that the team had come to expect from their new friend.

"So you found it," he said solemnly, "well you were right with your sense of unease... that's me."

Black Canary and Aqualad waited for him to continue. His eyes seemed lost in time, like he was looking back through his memories for what seemed like several moments before he continued.

"You have been extremely welcoming to me here, this place is amazing. Awesome people, great food, a place to expel all this heat that builds up with my powers and what not but your right, you do have a right to know." Curt paused again collecting his thoughts.

"I don't know when my powers started, when I began absorbing the heat around me but it must have been early. I always had high temperature when I was little, so it had to happen sometime shortly after I was born. It was one of those things my parents tried to hide. Nothing could be wrong with their perfect little boy you know?" he chuckled. "They avoided doctors and just kept on going like nothing was wrong, and in reality there really wasn't. I was a normal kid playing, laughing, etc just with a body temp over 150, now who knows what its reached."

He stopped again for a moment debating how to go about the next part, "the story here was the first sign I wasn't quite as normal as we hoped. I was eight, I don't even remember the day at all. All I know is I got mad for some reason, maybe my mom wouldn't let me have ice cream, or wouldn't let me stay up and watch TV, I don't know something that would make an eight year old throw a tantrum. Then there was a flash, a lot of heat, and I woke up in a hospital with a man in white telling me my parents were dead."

Curt had to take a few deep breaths to steady his voice, "no one knew what happened or what caused the explosion but looking back I know now what caused it. Me. I'm guessing the heat that had been building for so long just released when I got mad, I couldn't control it, couldn't hold it back so it did the only thing it could and expanded, leveling my house, burying me in rubble, and incinerating my parents where they stood."

"Oh my god," Black Canary let slip, "that sounds terrible,"

Curt sort of shrugged, "I didn't really understand what happened at first, I was just a kid in foster care who lost his parents. At least until it happened again, when I was eleven."

He looked at the faces of his interrogators, Aqualad was unreadable, Black Canary looked solemn. So he continued, "I was home alone, my 'mom'" he made air quotes around the word, "was out at the grocery store or something. Some guy broke into the house looking to steal stuff probably, he pointed a gun at me and I just reacted. I threw my hands up in front of my face and next thing I knew there was a hole in the side of the house and the guy was gone. I don't know if it was because I was scared instead of mad or if some how my fear focused the attack but it was extremely linear and it blasted apart the wall and the robber entirely. Being a scared little kid I did the only thing I could think of and ran."

"Ran? Ran where?" asked Aqualad seeming well invested in Curt's story.

Curt shrugged, "wherever I could go, I realized then what I could do, at least part of it and I didn't want to be around anyone until I could control it. So I took off, a bold eleven year old kid facing the world alone," he laughed. "Probably not my smartest decision but I survived, albeit not easily. I stowed away on a train that was leaving my town and decided to start over where ever it stopped which happened to be the ever fascinating city of Topeka, Kansas. I needed to learn to control my abilities but as you may know, fire is not the friendliest of elements. I needed help. So I found a studio in the city with a well praised sensei who taught Bando as well as American Jiu Jitsu. I offered my services as a laborer in exchange for lessons and thankfully Sensei Paul agreed. Bando became the way for me to challenge my mind, it was more formal but also more powerful. Jiu Jitsu became my self defense, where I learned to defend myself against would be assailants so hopefully I wouldn't need to use my powers."

Black Canary took advantage of the pause that followed by asking, "that sounds... difficult, especially for being so young. How did you eat? Where did you sleep?"

Curt shrugged for what must have been the dozenth time since their session started, as he fell into a more comfortable position in the arm chair throwing one leg up over an armrest, "where ever I could really, there was a park near the studio so most nights I just played camp out. On nights when I thought it would rain I would purposely unlock one of the windows of the studio and sneak back in and sleep on the mats. It was kind of nice for a while."

"As for what I ate... anything I could get my hands on. I begged, I returned bottles, I picked through trash, I even stole when I got really desperate. At least until Sensei caught me in the studio one morning a few months after I started. He was... upset at first I think. He probably thought I was stealing stuff. Luckily I was able convince him otherwise and admitted to being homeless. He was going to get me back in foster care when I showed him what I could do and why I had to learn what he was teaching me."

"You revealed your abilities? A bold move in any case," was all Aqualad had to offer before motioning the fire breather to continue.

"A necessary move else risk ending up in the home of some random foster parents again with a chance of going atomic without a training," Curt explained, "my master was far less surprised than I had anticipated when I revealed my secrets, but thankfully he agreed to help me control them. Even allowed me use of his studio as a sort home base if you will, I was still on my own for food and clothes and that sort of stuff but at least I had a roof over my head for the most part and a teacher who was" willing to help shape my mind to better handle my unique situation."

"And so it went, training by day, scrounging by night whatever it took until well-" he blinked and a golf ball sized orb of flame appeared in the air before him. "I learned control," the orb began floating lazily through the air making simple patterns while Curt rested easily hands behind his head.

"I can enhance," the orb grew in size until it almost as big as a basketball, "and I can reduce," it shrunk back down. "I can create shapes," the orb grew and morphed into the shape of a basic sword, "I can control it physically," Curt grabbed the handle of the weapon and swung it as simply as if it were a real blade, "but my most recent foray has been into actually solidifying the weapons I can create because as you can see," he swung the blade down against his own arm but instead of stopping or causing damage it simply fell apart in a puff of flame.

Curt shrugged, "it took years to get to where I am, I was in the process of strengthening my thoughts when..." there was a pause, "when those alien things tried to destroy the planet and all those disasters started happening the studio collapsed. My mentor was inside."

A stunned silence followed as Curt collected his thoughts. "Well that's pretty much my story," he finally said, "not the happiest tale of the century but it made me who I am so I don't have much to complain about. Looking back do I wish I could have prevented those explosions I caused? Of course, but there really wasn't a lot I could do. This power, this heat it builds, all the time. The warmth in the air, if I get to close to a stove or camp fire. Even just the suns rays alone my body absorbs and transforms into energy. Energy I work very hard to keep at bay or otherwise let off like in your training facility."

"That sounds like a very trying first part of your life," Black Canary finally said. "You have been tested in ways most others would never be able to dream of."

"I agree, your life has been full of hardship, I hope we can ease some of that burden. For example," Aqualad drew out a water bearer and Curt watched as it formed into an oversized hammer. Aqualad let it fall to the table where it hit with a solid 'thunk'.

Curt's eyes went wide as the water acted as a solid. "I believe I may be able to help you with your dilemma," Aqualad said, "water and fire are in truth near polar opposites in elemental terms but the control behind them shouldn't differ greatly."

"You would do that?" Curt asked

Aqualad nodded in what could only be considered Aqualad fashion, "I would be most happy too, however there are two things we must discuss," he nodded towards Canary.

She pressed a few more keys and the screen reappeared to show the day Curt was playing around in the training hall. Particularly one of the times he vanished in a cloud of smoke to reappear further down the hall.

"Care to enlighten us on this little ability?" she asked pleasantly.

"Oh right, right that," Curt added laughing, "I always forget about it, I've hardly used it the past few years I mean its about as revealing as it gets. Swallowed by a giant flame to be spit out by another one somewhere else leaving behind enough smoke to make a smoke bomb jealous," he shrugged. "I still remember the first time it happened, it was an accident. Sparring with my mentor, I missed a block and was about to get hit in the head. All of I could think of was get away and 'poof' smoke and mirrors I was behind him. Scared the shit out of him," Curt laughed.

"I see," Canary said, "and are there any limitations on this ability?"

"Oh, tons. The distance for starters, I doubt I could even get from one side of the training room to the other in go, farthest I've pushed it is like 100-150 feet or so. Also I have to be able to see my destination, I've tried going through walls and stuff but I just appear right in front of it."

"Interesting," Aqualad said, "still seems like a useful skill, have you tried taking items or people with you?"

"People? No, I'd be to scared since the fire literally surrounds me, I don't know if a normal person could take the heat. I've carried items through though, but I'm not sure if there's any effect on them since I don't feel any heat that might be present."

"Forgive me but you seem very relaxed or nonchalant if you will about this whole ordeal. Everything from your parents untimely deaths to the loss of your mentor," Canary said looking carefully at the young mans eyes.

Curt smiled, "believe me when I say I wasn't always. I admit it, I'm almost 21 and I've been through more hell than most others my age, outside of the whole super clique, but I've come to accept it. The way I grew up I was forced to learn to live with what had transpired. If you can't change it you mind as well learn how to let it go," he quoted. "I have accepted what has happened and that's as far as it needs to go, fire is not forgiving, as I said earlier and-" his hand caught flame as he waved around in front of his face, "if I let my mind wander, if I let my emotions take over I can lose control very quickly. It happened several times in my early teens but I have learned and grown from my experience. Haven't had an incident in years," Curt laughed.

"You speak wisely for one so young," Canary said simply

"Thank you, but it was more out of necessity than want," he replied.

"Either way, you are here now and I must apologize in advance for what we must do next. It is not my call and has come down from Batman himself and unfortunately there is no denying the Batman." Aqualad turned to look into the far corner of the room where Curt was surprised to see the green skinned girl he met on the day he arrived literally appear from thin air.

"Teleporter?" he asked simply.

"Camouflage, actually," she replied simply walking to the front of the red haired young man.

"Of course," Curt responded like that was totally normal.

"I don't know if you remember me, I was there when you-"

"When I first showed up yes I remember, unfortunately I'm good with faces, but not so much with names... yours was?" he asked.

"M'gann," the green girl answered simply, "but you can call me Megan, you know Earth name."

"Easy enough."

"I thought so," Megan smiled, "now for the unfortunate circumstance that brings me here. I'm a telepath" she stated.

Curt's face scrunched in confusion, "what you mean like move stuff with your mind?"

"Partially," the martian responded sliding the table that was between them across the room with a thought, "the other part is the ability to delve into ones mind, which with your permission I would like do to you right now. It is not something I want to do but with the safety of the team at stake it becomes a necessity to protect those within the cave. I only want to confirm your story and make sure that you aren't here to bring harm to the team or the League."

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do, I get that, fire away," Curt said easily, leaning back hands behind his head.

M'gann nodded in thanks, "I will make it as painless as possible but it will be sufficiently easier if you open your mind and try not to fight back. There is an instinct to fight back against a foreign presence in ones mind but you must resist this as it will only cause us both harm."

Curt closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, "alrighty, fire away."

She didn't respond verbally, instead she reached her consciousness to his and slowly invaded his mind. Curt gasped as suddenly images and memories from his life were pulled to the forefront of his thoughts. As this seemingly unimpressive green girl maneuvered through his mind like an expert sailor through the dangerous ocean currents.

It wasn't really painful so much as uncomfortable. Every few seconds it was like he was reliving experiences from his past. Memories both pleasant and painful were pulled forth to fast for him to even respond with the appropriate emotion before it was replaced.

Then as suddenly as it began it was over and Curt was opening his eyes slowly to the dimly lit room, his breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry," Megan said simply, "I don't enjoy doing that and I voiced my objections against the tactic but unfortunately there is no arguing with Batman." She turned to face Aqualad and Black Canary, "he is who he says he is, no more no less." With that she strode out the door.

"I'm afraid we must apologize for her," Black Canary said watching M'gann disappear down the hallway, "she has had... difficulty with her powers of late and has been through a few trying circumstances."

Curt shrugged, "it is what it is," he said simply.

"Fair enough," Aqualad responded standing to his feet, "I believe that is all we required, I appreciate the honesty and look forward to working with you in the near future," he extended a hand.

Curt hesitated looking carefully at the hand in front of him.

"Its okay," Aqualad said, "it just surprised me last time, Atlantean skin is very strong," he smiled.

"So be it," Curt said taking the offered hand and listening to the signature hiss that seemed to emanate from their two differing anatomies. "I look forward to helping in any way I can."

"You know, if we hurry I bet we can get in on Tigress' training session," Canary smirked knowing full well just how much the orange clad hero loved "torturing" her students.


End file.
